


Indelible Patterns

by Esbe



Series: Together [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, not yet slash, strange courtship, tiny kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esbe/pseuds/Esbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is very sure he will rub it off as soon as he reaches home.</p><p>What if someone gives over their choice to you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indelible Patterns

“Not. Bloody. Likely.” the doctor is stubborn.

“But its for a case John!” the detective is persistent.

“No. Not happening.”

“…”

“ **Ever!** ”

And this is how one fine day, Dr. John Watson found himself at the ‘Perfect Nailz’ salon at Camden, with an appointment for a pedicure and ‘nail art’.

******

John woke up rather late the next day and blearily made his way down. He had had a rather relaxed mood after his pedicure but it was followed by a chase across London, which had resulted in a late night closure of the case and he had all but collapsed on the bed. He needed to be at the clinic in an hour and he was sure he wouldn’t make it unless immediately fortified by some tea. He shivered as he entered the living room to check if Sherlock was up, seeing the couch empty he turned towards the kitchen when he spotted Mycroft Holmes standing near the window.

To Mycroft’s amicable, “Good morning, Dr. Watson!” he merely grunted. No matter when he woke up, it would still be too fucking early to face the British government. He turned in, and started filling the kettle. Mycroft came up to the doorway and continued, “Should I get the tea instead? Sherlock should be out directly.”

John yawned into his hand and then looked up with a beatific smile. It was the best offer he’d had in weeks. Mycroft blinked and hastily looked to the floor, clearing his throat and then did a double take. John was still too sleepy to notice any of this as he lazily exited saying, “Ta. Five minutes and I’ll be human.”

John pissed, brushed his teeth and splashed water on his face, indeed feeling more human as he had put it. He was wiping his face when his mind finally grasped reality and he realised he had left Mycroft in the kitchen, making tea, after barely wishing him 'morning! He had long since given up any hope of impressing Mycroft with his appearance or intelligence, but this was truly beyond the pale.

He fairly bustled back into the living room with an apologetic, “Thanks.” He picked his cup and sat down beside the coffee table. The tea was perfectly made. Mycroft gave him a plastic smile and then seemed to be putting great effort not to look down. John was halfway through his cup when he realised and froze, mortified. _Damn!_ “It was for a case,” he mumbled. Wishing the floor would swallow him. Now. And since when had he started giving Mycroft explanations?

"Of course." Mycroft couldn’t help look at John’s toes. He tried. He truly did. He tried to look anywhere else. But those swirls had him mesmerised. The other toes were simply a greyish-blue with some glitter and he wasn’t as enamoured with them. But the big toes were a _shimmery_ grey and a  _matt_ blue with _accents_ of black on them. The swirls of the pattern were truly a work of art. 

John had curled his toes now, digging them into the carpet but even knowing he was making John conscious didn’t stop his eyes darting again and again to them. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and John looked up surprised.

“If you are done having eye-sex then could we please leave, _dear_ _brother_?" Sherlock said, making his usual dramatic entrance.

“Sherlock…” Mycroft admonished as John turned red.

“Yes, John had his toes painted, Mycroft. And yes, my brother has a toe fetish, John,” retorted Sherlock. "May we please get on with the day?" he prompted, opening the door and letting himself out.

“Good day, Dr. Watson,” Mycroft said pulling back his unruffled mask, replacing his untouched cup on the table and making as dignified an exit as was possible.

“Wait!” John darted to the door, took off his jacket from the hook, pulled a tiny bottle out and handed it to Mycroft. Too surprised to react, Mycroft simply took it, placed it in his inner pocket without a glance, nodded shyly and beat a hasty retreat, all the while hoping Sherlock wouldn’t deduce anything else.

******

That evening, Mycroft returned to his flat exhausted after a very long day that had started with promising his brother the moon (metaphorically of course) in exchange for a favour to his American counterpart. He had placed the bottle in his inner pocket and it had taunted him the entire day. He wondered if it was nail polish. Surely John wouldn't be so cruel as to mock him. He retrieved the bottle with some trepidation. The label on it made him smile. It said- _nail paint remover_.

**Author's Note:**

> In the tradition of notes longer than fics here's another one-  
> First, blame [ AtlinMerrick ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick)for this one. Her nudges are rather effective.
> 
> The fic assumes that John and Mycroft are on friendly terms and attracted to each other. Sherlock knows it and is being a _tad_ obnoxious. I think in such situations the ice-man will lose his cool and turn diffident, while the doctor will become a bit defensive as he loses any hopes of impressing the other. 
> 
> There is a tag for awkwardness in the list, but I feel it would simply be a spoiler. So I'm foregoing it. Please let me know if having it would have been additional inducement.  
> Thanks
> 
> And finally, I'm off on a holiday and will have limited time as well as almost no access to the internet. New fics will be slow in coming and I might not be able to respond to comments promptly. Back in three weeks. See you all then.


End file.
